You're always there for me
by Hi.immar4nd0mprsn
Summary: Ok so this is my first fanfic and I'm not good at summaries. The story is about a girl named Heiwa and her captain please read it hope ya enjoy rated T for language


**Well this is my first fanfic so go easy on meh plz but pls enjoy this cuz idk how it will turn out. :p**

_'thoughts'_

(Sanzoku)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only my OC and her family.**

* * *

'just great I had to rain on such a nice night' I thought to myself as my short black hair was getting drenched. "Hey Sanzoku lets go home." I said as the brown long haired dog jumped into a big puddle of mud that was by me." Really Sanzoku, Really." I said to him as I wiped the mud from my face and began to walk towards squad seven.

_CRASH_

I heard as I coward in fear. "oh no come on please don't, I hate thunder and lightening" I said aloud as I curled into a ball on the mud and shut my icy blue eyes while covering my ears. I heard Sanzoku whine as he nudged me to get up but that's when another one of the dreadful noises meet my ears. Sanzoku then started to growl and bark defensively and I looked it see a tall figure above me

_CRASH_

I heard again as I only balled up tighter. "holly shit" I said as I was raised off the mud.' Where am I. I swear it was raining a minute ago.' I though and when I opened my eyes I was held bridle style by this really tall person.

"Don't worry you will be just fine" this man said in a calm reassuring voids as he walked in the rain.' dude who is this man.' I thought to myself as we were both in a weld lit room.

"where am I and who are you." I said as the tall man put me down. When I look up to see who got me out of the storm. I realized it was my captain because of his helmet, I was so surprised thatmouth was agape." Oh my god captain KomamuraI'm so sorry." I said as I bowed only to have Sanzoku jump on top of me and fall to the floor.

"I-its fine no problem really. I was out for a walk when it started to rain and that's when I found you in need of assistance" he said as he tried his best not to laugh at what had just happened.

"I didn't need assistance I was just fine on my own" I said as Sanzoku growled at me," ok ok I needed assistance." I said as I walked to the door." Wait did you just laugh at me" I said in a nonthreatening tone.

"yes I was, I'm sorry" he said.

"Capitan there is no need for you to apologize I would have don the same if it were some one else." I said as I pet Sanzoku. There was then a tension in the room."well I have a long day tomorrow I better get going." I said breaking the awkward tension."see you tomorrow captain KomamuraI"I said as I left. When I got to my room I realized how lame I must have been in front of my captain 'damn it' I thought as I laid on my bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

+Sajin p.o.v+

"hmm I wonder why she left so sudden" I said as I heard pitter patter on the hard wood floors.' oh no not good.' I thought as I saw Sanzoku in a pouncing position ' Heiwa left him here' I thought again as I was soon pounced on by the long haired dog. Since the dog hated me I simply picked him up and put him in the hall. Unfortunately he had no sense of direction and wandered back to the office door. "this is going to be a long night" I said to myself as I removed my helmet and slept on the couch.

(bark, bark, bark)

I awoke to the sound of Heiwa's dog barking outside of the office doors but it soon subsided and I fell into a nightmare.

-Sajin dream-

I awoke to find myself in a field of flowers. The sun was shining brightly and there was a small pond. I decided to walk over to the pond and there was a girl sitting on something that was all to familiar to me. I soon realized that the girl was Heiwa. When I called out to her she turned to look at me. Heiwa soon started to yell incoherent words. I was taken aback by her yelling because I knew that Heiwa only yelled if she was sacred or enraged. I was able to finally understand what she was saying . Heiwa was calling me a monster and hideous. I reached the end of the pond and looked into my reflection to see that I had no helmet on. I turned to Heiwa and there she was, sitting on my helmet. She soon got quiet and told me that I was a disgusting creature and that she hated me and never wanted to see me again. When I heard this I was sadden because I really liked Heiwa Sa a friend and for her to say that to me hurt me. The field around me began to die and the flowers were wilting. The sun became dark and the cloud came in gloomy. The clear pond became black and murky and Heiwa began to disappear. I tried to save her but she then vanished and everything was black.

I awoke with the sun shining on my face as I tried to forget the dream and I left my office to take a shower. I slipped on my helmet and opened the door quietly so not to disturb the long hairdo dog and finally took a shower.

* * *

**Ok so tell me what you think I know its short but the next one will be longer k well **


End file.
